Many television users (or viewers) regularly watch a number of television (TV) channels that display TV content, such as TV shows, pay-per-view (PPV) content, video-on-demand (VOD) content, etc. One or more commercials or advertisements (ads) may be displayed to the user during the airing of the TV content. Ad insertion systems have been developed that send advertisement video streams on independent advertisement channels at a time when a content channel (e.g., a television channel) enters an advertisement break. A media client (e.g., a set-top box (STB)), provided in a user's premises, may be instructed to change channels to the advertisement channel carrying the advertisement. The media client may also locally store advertisements, and may play the locally stored advertisements when a content channel enters an advertisement break.